


The thing about Root (Chinese Translation/大车的译文)

by blankV



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Light BDSM, Sexuality
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:43:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7494228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankV/pseuds/blankV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>论大锤是如何被掰弯、被调教、最后变成一个OOC的暖锤的。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The thing about Root (Chinese Translation/大车的译文)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the thing about root](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3997303) by [brightly_brightly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightly_brightly/pseuds/brightly_brightly). 



> 译者（大车）的话：这是我最喜欢的肖根之一&是我最喜欢的AO3大大brightly_brightly的处女作。如果觉得不喜欢，一定是因为我翻译的不好!!! 有能力的建议看原文。
> 
> Tag（预警）：性取向问题 root超gay 大锤爱root 性癖好 提及BDSM 受虐 暴力 碰到root之前大锤是直女

关键就是，你喜欢的是男人。

性取向从来都不是个需要考虑的问题。你在各色床伴的身体上收获了一系列令人愉快的生理反应。你喜欢男性的身体构造：宽阔的肩膀，精瘦的臀部，双腿间高昂的大家伙，百分之四到百分之八的体脂肪。你喜欢操深色皮肤的男人，不太高的男人，有胡须的男人，那些懂得怎么说下流话又不冒犯你的男人---那些心甘情愿的让你在床上发号施令的男人。如果你能像点一瓶威士忌一样挑选一夜情该多好。

你喜欢和男人一起工作。他们把你感情上的笨拙当做是坚韧。大多数时候，男人都心直口快，不玩游戏。就算他们想要玩，玩的也是那些你已经十分精通的：暴力、权势，精准的出击和周详的计策。

你最受不了的就是女人。因为你鲁莽直率，几乎丝毫不懂那些社交规则，而且你既不善于表达，也不善于体会感情。有些女人讨厌这点，有些女人喜欢。然而大多数人，不论性别，都觉得你唐突无礼到难以忍受。

人的身体是你善于了解的。你能像Harold读代码一样阅读人的面部肌肉，你能从对手肌肉最细微的抖动中准确的预测对方身体接下来的动作。这算是个天赋，让你成为了一个出色的战士，与生俱来的审讯官和杀人好手。

你爱犬科动物。就因为狗你才了解了爱是什么。如果有人问你的话（当然从来没人问），你会说爱就是让狗忍受人类的感情。爱就是如此简单（爱：喜欢的感觉和上好牛排的保证）。

关键就是，你不仅仅是喜欢男人，你需要他们。你需要那些不问姓名的、粗暴的一夜情。你需要两腿间胡茬的磨蹭。你需要一些傲人的、粗硬的阳具来取悦自己。性爱对你来说是不可或缺的，而且尽管这听起来粗俗，但阳具扮演了其中很重要的角色。

关键就是，Root是女人。

Root是个高挑、纤细、苍白得像仙女的长发平胸红唇女人。她的声音非常女性化。她在你面前走路时总会故意摆动臀部。她还用睫毛夹。有一次她用那个折磨一个德西玛的特工，当然那不是重点。Root，从人体的角度来讲对你没有任何天然的吸引力。她的眼睛太大而且温柔。她的锁骨突出的如此优雅精巧（让你想到鸟的翅膀，为什么？！）。她的手指太修长纤细，手腕内侧青色血管蜿蜒的样子让你恼火。

在她还在扮演Veronica的时候，你不知道是一种怎样的内动力驱使着你告诉她你其实挺喜欢被折磨的。这原本是你信口开河，希望能吓退这个手拿熨斗面带微笑的疯女人，结果她笑得更厉害了，愉快的神色弥漫在她的脸上，就好像你刚告诉她你是她最喜爱的游戏中除了她之外的那另一个世界冠军，并且即将成为她的对手玩家。

在你们短暂的审讯游戏被粗暴打断之前，她那热切奔放、残忍又愉悦的笑容已经深深地烙印在你的脑子里。

你不知道Root到底是怎么一回事，但是在你们的第一次见面之后，你就一直很想开枪打她，甚至一想到别人可能在你之前就对她开枪，你就十分的恼火。最后你终于射中她了（后来她一直把那称为你们的初吻）。你还得以在她脸上来了一拳。

“周旋就是前戏，”她在你耳边悄声说道，那是好久之后的事了。这甚至都不是那句话的本来意思好吧。

你都不知道这一切是怎么开始的。她一直挑逗你，那些调情的话虽然充满了性感的暗示，却与普通人对于性爱的理解大相径庭，总是关于把你绑起来，或者弄痛你，或者“女孩之间的谈心”，或者让你尖叫，或者手铐什么的。就好像她正在你面前的空气中运行着一段长长的关于性爱癖好的代码，一边仔细地观察着哪一种能让你有最好的反应，哪一种能“破译”你之类的。她手持双枪的场面，好吧，你承认你上钩了，确实十分火辣。

第一次发生在CIA的安全屋。她把你烦的想去死，用没完没了的轻佻口吻撩拨你，就像一波一波的心理折磨。对你来说，任何事情都不值得把你激怒成这样，除非它最终提供给你高潮或者拗断某人脖子的机会。然而鉴于你现在不能拧断她的脖子（或者，你自己的），你长叹了一口气。你的头发有些油腻，让你感觉很恶心。你连续两个晚上连刷牙的机会都没有，你烦的简直连手指都在抽动，因为她就是、不肯、闭嘴。

“如果我操你，你能停止说话吗？”你终于问道。

……你都不知道为什么要如此提议。

她整个人都立刻精神起来了---你发誓如果她长着狗耳朵，它们现在一定笔直的支棱着。

“我不想让你操我，”她欢快的说道，从桌子上蹦下来，刚刚吃完的苹果核滚落在地上。她推着你进了卧室，一只手放在你的皮带扣上。你对抗的抬起下巴。

“我能在零点六秒之内弄断你的手腕。”你干巴巴地说。

“我知道。但是现在让我们假设你不能，假设你没法挣脱这些链子，假设你没法用你漂亮的手臂折断我的脖子。”

她把你往床的方向推着，你炸毛地看着她。

“现在，Shaw，”她说道，好像她正在第五次给一群毛头小子解释代数，“你不能操我。”

她向上卷起你的衬衫，直到它半松不紧的捆住你的双手手腕。然后她伸脚扫过你的双腿，导致你毫不优雅的向后摔在床上。

“我要操你。”

她用链子把你的手捆在床头。“这都成了我们两个人的新玩法了，是不是？真是浪漫极了。”

Root接下来做的事情，你不知道她是怎么了解你的。除了最开始那句愚蠢的评论你就没再说过什么，但是她就是知道了。她知道你喜欢粗暴的风格，不仅如此，她还知道你喜欢慢慢地品味痛感。她对你研究的相当透彻，不知怎的，她知道你对性爱中的折磨有一定的限制，当然并非你肉体能承受的极限，但是在那之上刺激感就不再好玩了。她知道你喜欢故意在那个限制上下徘徊。她只有一副小小的电击枪、一把小刀，和她后来找到的打火机——她整晚都把你心甘情愿的困在床上。你在汗水中不停地扭动、喘息，连续几小时在快感的眩晕中无法自持。直到太阳冒出了地平线，她才允许你高潮，但是当那一刻来临的时候，就像是猛烈的火山爆发贯穿你的身体，比以往的任何一次都强烈持久。

在那之后，Root时来时去，但是每当她来找你时，你就能有高潮。你们之间没有什么刻意的安排，只有她偶尔丢给你的那种黑暗、渴望的眼神，瞬间掠过她脸上的那种轻微的表情暗示着“今晚我会跟你回去”。跟Root在一起的经验永远是新奇、令人激动而又非常痛苦的。她懂你的身体运作的方式，而且非常喜欢用她创造的无穷无尽的新方法来折磨你。Root是个天才的施虐狂。对于她能一边让你流血、喘气、窒息，一边咯咯轻笑着说些不着边际的傻话这种天赋，你抱以极大的敬意。

你不知道这个苍白、深色眼眸的疯女人是怎么彻底抹掉你的防线的。你不知道为什么跟她在一起的时候感觉如此的不同而深刻，为什么Root给你的高潮能以两种完全不同的方式分别占据你的身体和你的意识。你想不明白，但这并不意味着你会停下。噢，绝不。

没有阳具这件事并没有像你想象的那么困扰你。Root会用她的嘴和双手还有一大堆的工具（她都是从哪儿弄来的？！）把你折腾到瘫软。她会毫不犹豫的带上假阳具然后操你直到你昏过去（你觉得也许本质上来说，你享受的是被插入的感觉而非阳具）。Root在你高潮的时候挑逗你，把两个高潮变成三个。她在床上的马力抵得上十个男人。

Root从不期望或者要求你的任何回报。她从不整夜留宿，即使你告诉她她可以留下过夜。她也从不要求你来让她高潮，或者吻她或者抚摸她之类的。你们之间这种亲密的交流其实都是关于你的，对此你没有什么异议。因为Root是个女人，女性的躯体是你完全没兴趣去探索的。跟Root做爱这件事情对你没多大吸引力，虽然从某种意义上来说她跟你做爱已经有差不多一年了。

 

当然，Tomas改变了一切。从你的望远镜对准他的翘臀那一刻起你就想操他。你想骑在他身上，享受他在你体内的感觉，在他的皮肤上沾上些汗水。

你也几乎就这么做了。

但是，就在他一边解衬衫，一边向你展示着南美洲那全新的、令人激动的冒险生活时，你想起了Root。

Root，自从machine变得安静之后就一直闷闷不乐的Root，没有住处甚至没有一支自己的枕头的Root，全部家当都放在一只小提箱里，而且即使是凌晨三点，在她把你操得神志不清的之后也拒绝留下来占你公寓的任何地方的Root。Root，因为Tomas而尖酸地嘲笑你的Root，一直撩拨你的Root，用行动表达着“如果你想要我，我就在这儿”的Root，尽力取悦你的Root。Root，现在大概正在那个阴暗的地铁站里没精打采的徘徊，一边啃着苹果的Root。

Root闷闷不乐的徘徊的样子（孤身一人）让你失去了眼下的性致。当你看向Tomas时你看到的是一个英俊、性感的男人，唾手可得。但是这样的选择会让Root伤心，会伤害Root。你显然没办法忽视这一点。到时候谁来保护她呢？John压根不了解她有多么鲁莽，你想着。Tomas向卧室的方向偏了偏头。

孤身一人的Root。这让你神经紧张，心情沉重，迫使着你现在就离开。最后这个选择比你想象的还容易，你随便编了个借口，然后再次踏入了茫茫夜色中。

你找到她。她微笑起来，尽管那笑容显得模糊不清。你提醒她你在这里还有责任，提醒她你不会说走就走。也许最后你含沙射影的说你心系于她，也许你直接说了出来。

“我需要关于消毒过程的帮助”这绝对是个愚蠢的借口，从她那咧嘴一笑能看出来她一眼就看穿了。

那一晚改变了一切。

在消毒之后你们回到了你的公寓，你在身后锁上了大门。

你不知道为什么，但你想为她做些什么，除了让她折磨你、给你那种飘飘欲仙的享受以外的事情。你想要照顾好她---但是不让她知道你想这么做。

“你得在这留宿，”你在她脱掉夹克时开口道。

“我明天早上要做个血检，确认消毒彻底了。如果你今晚敢溜走的话有可能会引起大范围的民众死亡。”

你的语气斩钉截铁，她向你挑了挑眉毛。

“这是你想在早上来一发的委婉表达吗？”

“Root——”

“你消毒的样子真是性感。我控制不住去偷了些实验服，还有目镜，”她从包里拿出了一堆东西，像是拿奖杯一样举起了那件白大衣。

“想要医生play吗？”她问，语调轻快，正如每次她要开始攻占你，把你绑起来，让你颤抖之前一样。

你轻微的摇了摇头，这个回答算是“不要”。

“审问play？疯狂科学家play？想不想扮成不乖的非法进行人类实验的研究生让我惩罚你？”

你再次摇了摇头。

“的确，这些我们也差不多都玩过了……那我再想想别的……”

“Root。”你穿过房间拉住她的手，想办法扒掉了她手里那些多余的东西。你牵着她走到卧室门口。

她看起来又要开始说话了，所以你伸出手轻柔的盖住了她的嘴。

“我只想要你。就你和我，今晚。”

她点了点头，眼睛里水汪汪的，这可一点帮助都没有。你不知道你为什么要这么做，但是你在做了，脱掉她的衣服，轻轻地把她推倒在床上，做着这些你以前从未想到你会想要做的事情。

这是第一个Root不需要把你绑起来的晚上，或者给你戴手铐，或者用上那种你至今无法挣脱的钢缆。

这是你和Root第一次真正意义上的做爱，你们共享的、相互照顾的、每人都能高潮很多次的那种做爱。

这也是你第一次给另一个人口交。你本来以为这会很恶心并且下贱。你发现并没有。Root的私处尝起来就像是Root的皮肤和汗水，只不过味道更浓郁一点，而且湿得多。你挺喜欢她这幅样子的，用手肘支起上半身，膝盖向两边分开，盯着你。她大腿内侧柔软、温暖的皮肤蹭着你的脸。她在发抖，这让你觉得自己特别强大。她身体上最脆弱的部分就正向你敞开，她信任你来照顾好她——你觉得这其实是个很严重的错误。你把速度放得很慢，用嘴迎合着她臀部的挺动，你的舌尖探索着人体上对你来说的一个异域——客观来讲，还是不能吸引你的一个位置。

但是这不仅仅是人体解剖学了，是不是？这是Root。多亏了Root该死的大脑就这样黑进了你的意识，她的身体也开始变成了你真正渴望的东西了。跟Root在一起你不太在乎性别这回事了，Root只不过碰巧有女人的身体——你正在努力适应这部分，心甘情愿的为了取悦她而适应着。Root女性化的喘息和呻吟声已经充满了你的卧室。Root也没有像样的阳具或者坚硬的腹肌——她有的是柔软的小肚子和细瘦的手臂还有苍白的、轻易就会淤青的皮肤。Root，好吧，在她双腿之间有一片精巧、粉色、光滑、对你来说完全陌生的区域。Root小巧的双乳你只想亲吻和舔舐，你愿意了解她的身体（从什么时候起？！）。Root能完全的渗透你。

Root抱怨着，“你看着我的生殖器的时间比看我眼睛的时间还长。”

你在她屁股上打了一巴掌，她笑起来。

你学会了更灵活的用自己的嘴，你学会了用手指，你学会了二者并用……

在她第三次高潮之后你贴着她的身体爬上来，“你介意我亲你一下吗？”你问她。

她微笑起来，把你拉进一个亲吻中。你们缠绵了足有半个多小时，你的手指还在懒懒的玩弄她，她的臀部还在不自觉地顶着你。

“对你来说，亲吻是什么感觉？”在你停下来喘息的时候她这样问你。

“游泳。”你告诉她。湿、缓慢，还让你全身颤抖。“对你来说是什么感觉？”

她不在乎的笑着，“溺水。”

在那之后，她每次都留下来过夜。你不知道为什么这让你睡得更沉，知道她就安全的睡在旁边，两个枕头下各放着一把枪。出于某种原因，当你翻身过去看到她躺在那儿，一只胳膊抬起来压在脸上，像一只苍白的翅膀，你会觉得你在做正确的事。有时候你把她拖回公寓，操她或者让她操你只为了让她留下，而不是因为你觉得性致盎然什么的，她从未注意你的心思。或者从来不点破。

后来，你们享受了一大堆普通的性爱和各种奇特癖好的性爱，还有无数次在地铁站没人的时候的亲热。你没有告诉她，但是你不再跟其他人发生关系了。你很想，因为外面还有很多十分性感的人，其中有些还主动提议了。你很想去，但是你没有。因为那样会让Root受伤——不是像枪伤或者挨了一拳那种，那样你还能抱怨她没有早点躲开。这种事情会以一种你从不理解也从未体验过的方式伤到Root，也许比肉体上的伤口更痛苦。一想到Root会受伤，或者会孤身一人只因为你想睡某个不重要的家伙，你就觉得很不值。

你轻描淡写的提过一回。差不多就像，“我不会那么干的，那样会伤害你。”你们当时正在出任务，也许是因为你说起要卖了她的电脑买弹药，你忘了，反正她突然用一种奇特的眼神盯着你。

在那之后，她开始提那些感情的事情。

“我是担心任务搞砸，”你告诉她，“我是为了狗才加入的，”或者“不相信John能搞定这个。”

她每次都会得意地冲你一笑，那句无声的“才怪啦……”从她咧开的嘴角飘进你的耳朵里。

你不知道为什么，但是你开始思考，一个二轴、反社会有没有可能会对某个人产生一些（非常微小、非常罕见、非常单薄、几乎看不出来的）感情。一种比饥饿、愤怒、情欲和疲倦更深的感情。一种就像Root给你的高潮一样，能透过你的身体，触到另一个层次的感情。

“我不是要求你给你的感情贴上标签，或者拥有感情……我只是想让你想想你做这些事情的原因，仅此而已，就算你不愿意跟我谈论这些。”

这次对话之后的六个月，你们在电梯中争吵着。她紧紧拽着你的袖子。“如果你觉得我会让你去——”

你是如此恼火，你几乎想揍她。这是你的工作，这是你的生命，要死也是为了那些你——

——那一瞬间你知道了Root是怎么一回事。在你脑中喋喋不休的不完整的拼图终于严丝合缝了。Root不仅仅是一具温暖的身体，或者随便哪个知道你在床上的偏好的人。Root是坚决不与其他人类产生羁绊，也不在其他人身上浪费时间的人，但是她花了很久很久来破译你的代码，学会你的语言，而不是强迫你去学她的。Root了解你、接纳你甚至享受你。Root爱你。

——所以你翻了个白眼，因为当然的，你也爱她（就算这种感情在你身上看起来和其他人大不一样。就算这是狗狗的那种爱：喜欢的感觉和上好牛排的保证）。这就是拼图的最后一片，那个斩钉截铁的事实。

你吻了她，因为这是你们的语言，你们共同探索的交流方式。而且这个吻也是给你自己的，就算它十分短暂，就算几秒钟之后她的尖叫声就从电梯井中消失了，而你的双手还在稳定的对准撒玛利亚人的特工扣动着扳机，三颗灼热的子弹落进你的胸膛。

“对我来说也像是溺水。”你昏倒之前这样想着，毫无畏惧的向上看着马婷婷这个婊子的脸。

接下来的一年中发生的事情你还不能说出来。这一年你的身体不再听命于你。连续几个月你都被药物弄得昏昏沉沉，被转移到全国各地，直到突然之间，John的脸在一片枪林弹雨中浮现出来。他用轮椅推着你进了一辆卡车，你整整三天不省人事。这一年从电梯里的一个吻开始，结束于一幢陌生的安全屋。

当你醒过来时，看到的是Root陷在一张办公椅里沉睡。她在流口水，还抓着你的手。

当你再次醒过来的时候，你听到了现在已经只剩你一个人的房间外传来的声音。你站了起来，发现自己居然穿着衣服。你开始想那些肌肉萎缩和持久的脑损伤。

犹豫不决的脚步声响起，然后突然之间Root就站在你面前。

“你是幻觉吗？”你漠然的问。

她向前迈了一步，而你发现自己用双手环抱着她。她太瘦了，你都能感觉到她的肋骨。你收紧了双臂不放手，她也抱着你。你们两个都没有说话。

终于你觉得自己支持不住了，所以你们坐在了床上，Root紧贴着你，她的手还紧紧地搂着你的肩膀。

“AI天启的时候你有时间想我吗？”

“Sameen。”她的声音里有哭腔。你的名字从未显得如此意义重大。

你热切的看着她。你知道你的脸看起来大概还是空白一片，或者显得很无聊，但是这就是你的本来样子。

你握着她的手，不是因为什么剧本让你这样做，而是因为你渴望着她的手指和你的手指交织的感觉。

“Root，”你开口道

“嗯？”

“我是个反社会，”

她点了点头。

“我有自毁倾向，而且当我伤害别人的时候，我一点都不在乎。”

她接着点头。

“我还有受虐倾向。”

她笑起来。这点她知道的。

“我没法像其他人那样感受很多东西，假如说我还有感觉的话。但是Root，在证券交易所那天，我做的……那天我做的事情不是为了Harold或者John或者机器甚至是Bear。我是指，冲出去面对敌人那一部分是为了他们，但是之前的，我不是为了干扰你才吻你的，你知道。我那样做是因为我不想在为了我爱的东西而死之前不曾确认那个东西知道我爱它——他们——你。”

Root开始流眼泪。

“别这样……求你”你说道，拍着她的头。

在这之后你们没法不触碰对方了。拥抱演化成了长长的吻。你让她抱着你，因为你跟她一样需要这个。你们还想办法脱掉了衣服（大部分是她自己脱掉衣服然后再来扒掉你的）然后一同滑进床单下。她用双臂搂着你，抱着你的脑袋的样子就像你的头使用玻璃做的。你缠住她的双腿。

“我没想到还能再碰到你，”你轻声说。

她用手指划过你的胸前，向下游走着，直到她在触碰你的其他地方。你在她嘴里叹息着。

“你得知道我爱你”Root很严肃的说，她的手纹丝不动。

“你觉得我不知道吗？Root，知道你爱我是支撑我一整年的唯一事情了。”

当她凑过来吻你的时候她的脸颊还是湿乎乎的，但是她的双手坚定有力。这是自从证券交易所那天以来，第一次有人取悦你的身体。这种轻松感美妙的几乎让人痛苦。

你们缠绵了一整晚，还有大半个早上。只有Root。和你。

关键就是，现在你属于Root了，而且她也属于你，全身心的。

从你们相遇的第一天起，这就是一个谜。Root是怎么一回事？她是如何知道的？她想要什么？关键就是，Root就像是一个谜题而你从不打算去解开她，你也不需要，因为你自己就是一个魔方，而Root从未强迫你变成每个面都有着同样颜色的那种。她学会了你运行的规律，你大概是全世界唯一一个她不想玩弄的人，而她大概是全世界唯一一个让你既想开枪又想亲吻的人了。

关键就是，当你把头枕在她胸前，她的双手坚定的环着你的后背时，其他的一切都不重要了。

好吧，也许再加上之后的牛排。

\---The End


End file.
